


Dance of the Valkyries

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally helps Noin deal with Zechs abandoning her on her birthday. </p><p>(Posting OLD fics from my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Valkyries

Noin wiped at her red, puffy eyes in irritation. On the viewscreen, her best friend Sally's face was sympathetic.

"I'm just being stupid and selfish," she muttered, angry at herself for crying. She NEVER cried - least of all where anyone, even someone who knew her as well as Sally did, could see her. "I mean, it's not as if he forgot. He gave me a lovely necklace..."

"And promptly took off to remember his ex-lover," Sally interrupted, a fierce expression on her lovely features. "His DEAD ex-lover!"

Perversely, Noin felt moved to defend her boyfriend's actions. "It IS the anniversary of his death..."

"And it's also your birthday!" Sally finished for her. "Treize has been dead for two years, and Zechs is SUPPOSEDLY your fiancé! If he HAD just forgotten - well that would be forgivable, even understandable under the circumstances. But to deliberately leave you alone..." Sally shook her head, fuming.

Abruptly, her face brightened, her eyes twinkling in merriment. Noin shifted uneasily, recognizing the onset of one of her normally down-to-earth friend's "Ideas".

"Sally..." Noin began warningly.

"I know exactly what to do," Sally interrupted, looking like nothing so much as a naughty child. "You're what? An hour from here by shuttle?" Noin nodded. "Okay. You get on the next shuttle over here. I'll call a friend of mine who has a lovely cabin near here. I'll pick you up at the station, and we'll have a sleepover!"

"A sleepover?" Noin laughed despite herself.

"Why not?" Sally's good cheer was irrepressible. "A night of giggling and girl talk is exactly what you need. We'll get nice and smashed, and laugh over our problems until they don't seem so bad anymore. "

"Sal, I can't do that!" Noin protested, though she found the idea oddly appealing. "I have to report to work tomorrow!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Sally returned, hers mile widening. "'Cause you're going to play hooky."

"What?" Noin was astounded at the very idea.

"You're going to call Une, and tell her that you've suddenly become very ill - one of those 24 flue bugs currently going around. I'll even write you a medical slip - one advantage over when we were kids."

Though the thought was suddenly overwhelmingly tempting, Noin sighed and forced herself to be responsible. "Sal, I can't. Even though there's nothing major going on right now, I can't just abandon my work like that."

"Lucy..." All the levity was suddenly gone. "It's not all that far from the truth. You're barely 20 years old, and you're burning yourself out. You've been going without a break since you were 11 years old - maybe even earlier. Even someone as brilliant as you runs out of resources eventually, and this latest episode with Zechs may very well prove to be the last straw. Can you honestly tell me that you're performing to the best of your abilities?"

Noin opened her mouth to reply, then shut it abruptly. She pinched the bridge of her nose hard, trying to stave off the headache that had been the bane of her existence for most of the last year. "You're right," she admitted with a sigh. "I haven't had a vacation in months. Une will surely give me the day off, I don't need to call in sick."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sally was laughing again. "That takes half the fun out of it. Lucrezia Noin, you are going to call our superior and tell her you are sick, and then you are going to sneak over here to get drunk with me. Now, get to it! I'll meet you at the spaceport in about an hour and a half." With that, Sally disconnected, leaving a very bemused Noin staring at the screen.

 

* * *

Noin hefted her light overnight bag over her shoulder and searched the crowded station for her friend. Spotting Sally waving from an exit, she turned her steps in that direction.

With every step she took, she felt as if a great weight was lifting from her chest. Though she had been certain her guilt must surely be evident on her face during every moment of her conversation with Une, her superior had merely expressed her concern and urged Noin to take as much time off as she felt was needed.

Unaccountably, Noin had broken into giggles the moment she had disconnected. Now, greeting Sally with a warm hug, she felt a wide grin break out on her face. Her headache was nowhere in evidence.

"Sally, I have to admit it - this was a great idea." Noin slung her pack into the back of Sally's jeep and climbed into the passenger seat.

Sally flashed her a brilliant smile. "Wait'll you see the cabin. It's absolutely decadent!"

They chatted quietly on the 15 minute ride, catching up on the less significant events in their lives since they had last been together 2 months ago.

The cabin was indeed spectacular, isolated on a large, beautiful wooded lot. The rooms were large and expansive, with thick rugs and comfortable, taste-fully decorated furniture. In moments, they were seated before a cheerful fire in the main room, curled up in a nest of warm blankets and wearing fuzzy flannel nightgowns which Sally had provided. An assortment of snacks and alcohol was at hand, and Noin found herself relaxing.

"So, at least tell me you're having more luck getting Wufei to loosen up than I am with Zechs," Noin finally commented, several drinks warming her from the inside as the fire warmed her from without.

Sally made an exasperated noise and shook her head. "He's everything I could ask for in a partner - at least, now that I've cured that awful misogynistic streak of his!" They shared a grin over that. "But anything else? If I didn't KNOW he was still mourning that dead wife of his, I'd suspect he wasn't interested in women!"

Noin laughed. "Poor Sally. Maybe he ISN'T interested in women! For all that he's forever going on about Nataku, he admits they were never intimate. He hasn't had a single girlfriend, or even a crush that we know about, in all the time that we've known him. He's seventeen, almost eighteen - he MUST be feeling the effects of the hormones by now!"

Sally made a face. "Maybe. I wouldn't put it past him!" They both started giggling, listing together slightly as the alcohol in their systems started to take effect.

"I know!" Sally exclaimed, cheeks flushed becomingly. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Truth or Dare?" Noin repeated, incredulous. She felt like she was back in grade six.

"That's right. And you get to go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Noin decided after much debate.

"Mmmm..." Sally thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Did you ever kiss Treize?"

Noin sputtered and laughed. "Heavens, no! Never. I don't think I would have dared. He was so... so..." She waved her hands ineffectually, searching for the right word. "So TREIZE," she finally finished, giggling. "And no, before you argue semantics with me, he never kissed me, either. Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I think."

Noin paused to think. What had she always wanted to know about Sally, but never dared to ask? "Uh... have you ever gone all the way?"

Sally smirked. "Oh, yes. With three different people, though unfortunately none of the relationships lasted very long. I enjoyed all of them immensely. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Noin chose again.

"Well, I already know all the dirty details of your relationship with Zechs, and also that he was your first. So.... Did you ever walk in on him and Treize?"

"Uh... yes, actually." Noin turned beet red. "Zechs and I had made a date to go riding, and he was late. I knocked on his door and he didn't answer, but the door was unlocked, so I thought I would wait for him." She shrugged, her cheeks flaming further as her mind provided the erotic memory. Two incredibly beautiful men, twined around one another in the throes of passion; Zechs with his head thrown back, moaning as Trieze thrust into him repeatedly. She smiled wryly.

"I knew about them before that, but I think that was when I really knew I'd lost him."

"Oh, Lucy!" Sally's hand covered her mouth in commiseration, but her eyes were still bright. "What did you do?"

Noin shrugged again, and smiled. "I tried to back out without disturbing them, but I managed to knock over the shelf next to the door."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" she returned, grinning. "They both looked up, and - did you know that Zechs blushes ALL OVER his body?" Sally giggled as Noin continued. "He blushed and sputtered - it was very cute - and stammered out an apology for being late."

"What did Treize do?"

"Treize?" Noin laughed. "He looked me in the eyes, perfectly straight-faced, and very politely asked if I wouldn't mind waiting outside, as Zechs would be with me momentarily."

"He didn't!" Sally collapsed in laughter. "Oh, my God! I can't believe he would say something like that!"

"BUT!" she paused triumphantly, "He was BLUSHING when he said it! Just a little, but it was definitely a blush!"

"Treize BLUSHED? And you saw it? Masaka!" The both giggled at the image Noin had painted.

Sally finally took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, okay. I'll choose Dare this time, just to keep things interesting."

Noin smirked - she'd been waiting for that. "I dare you to.... Call Wufei and give him phone sex."

"NANI?" Sally shouted in laughter. "I can't do that, Lucy!"

"You forfeit then?" Noin's grin grew wider. "What IS the forfeit, anyway? Say, the loser pays for the other's dinner at an expensive resteraunt?"

"No, I'm not forfitting!" Sally declared, her competitive streak kicking in. She rose and padded out of the room, returning with two portable phones. Handing one to Noin so that she could listen to the conversation, she began to dial the number from memory. "I'm never going to be able to keep from laughing," she murmured, as she listened to it ring once, twice...

"Chang Wufei," came the curt voice. When Sally paused to keep from laughing aloud, he barked out, "Nanda?"

"Oh, Wufei," Sally moaned, making her voice sound breathy and pitching it much lower than normal. "I just had to call and tell you..."

"What? Who is this?"

"Someone you know. Oh, Wufei - I've longed for you for so long!"

"N-nani?"

"I've dreamed about running my hands over that incredible body of yours. I want to lick every inch of you!"

"....."

Noin had both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing and giving them away as Sally continued, really getting into the part. "I want to put my mouth on your hot, hard cock and suck it so good."

"NANI?" Wufei's voice cracked and rose about 3 octaves.

Though her face looked as if she would burst into laughter at any moment, Sally managed to keep her voice level. "I want to touch you, lick you, suck you! I want you to touch me too... I'm already so wet for you, I could come right now. I'm touching myself, thinking of you. Ohhhhhhh....." She made a very realistic sounding moan as Wufei spluttered and stammered on the phone.

"Wh- what are you..."

"I'm rubbing my clit, and I've got three fingers inside... oh, it feels so good, but I wish it was you! Wufei, do you wish it was you? Will you touch me there? Thrust into me, with your throbbing cock..."

That was it. There was the sound of muffled swearing from the other end - sounding as if his nose had abruptly become stuffed up - and he said, "I don't know who you are, but this is sick!"

*CLICK*

Both women burst into laughter and collapsed together on the blankets. "Oh... oh God..." Sally gasped, panting for air. "That was priceless. Absolutely priceless!"

"He sounded like he had a massive nosebleed at the end there," Noin commented, and they both giggled at the image.

"Oh, please, God, let him not figure out who that was! I'll never be able to look him in the eye again as it is!" Sally shook her head ruefully. "All right, I admit it - that was fun. Your turn now!"

"Dare," Noin decided. "That was fun, I wanna try!"

"Alright...." Sally thought for a moment. "I know! I dare you to call Quatre, pretend to be Dorothy, and tell him you've been passionately in love with him all along!"

"Dorothy?" Noin laughed. "Why Dorothy?"

"Because I've heard your impressions of her, and you sound EXACTLY like her!" Sally returned.

Noin blushed. "All right... but I don't know Quatre's phone number."

"I do," Sally replied, and punched it in. "I had to call him about 30 times last week to straighten out a mess up with shipping supplies for the Preventers. Here you go - it's ringing."

The phone rang and rang, and Noin was about ready to give up when someone finally picked up on the other end. "Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Quatre-sama?" Noin's Dorothy impression was indeed devastatingly accurate, though she felt badly for waking the poor, overworked boy up.

"Anou... Dorothy-san? Is that you?"

"Hai, Quatre-sama. That's right."

There was a rustling, as if he were sitting up in bed. "Not to be rude, Dorothy-san, but are you aware that it's three in the morning here?"

"Hai, Quatre-sama. Gomen nasai, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, how can I help you? And please, just call me Quatre."

"Oh, but I can't!" Noin rolled her eyes at her own imitation. "I worship you, Quatre-sama!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"But it's I who should be begging your pardon. Quatre-sama, I just couldn't hold it in any longer - I had to tell you! I'm passionately in love with you - I have been since the moment we met!"

"Nani?" Quatre's voice was incredulous.

"It's true! I want nothing more than to spend eternity by your side! I know you don't love me, but I'll gladly follow you, do anything you want, if you'll only let me be near you!"

From the other end, a deeper voice could be heard faintly. "Quatre? What is it?"

"Anou... nothing, Trowa. Go back to sleep."

"But it's not nothing!" Noin exclaimed passionately. "It's everything! Quatre-sama, please, let me be with you!"

"Dorothy-san... please, I don't know what to say. I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid it's just not possible."

Noin wailed in despair, trying not to look at Sally so she wouldn't laugh. "Oh, PLEASE! I'll do anything - I can't live without you a moment longer!"

"Anou..." the sound was muffled, as if he'd placed his hand over the receiver, and she could hear him talking to Trowa in the background. When the sound cleared, it was Trowa's quiet voice that spoke.

"He does not want you. Leave it at that."

*CLICK*

"Oh no!" Noin gasped, giggling madly. "Of all the times to do this to him - I had to pick one of the few times Trowa had come to visit! Poor Quatre!"

Sally was laughing openly now. "Poor Quatre? Poor Dorothy! The next time Trowa sees her, he'll probably glare her into the ground - and she won't have a clue why!"

"Oh, no! And Quatre will never be comfortable around her again. What have I done?"

It took them several minutes to calm down, and they were both flushed and smiling. "Okay, I pick Truth again," Sally finally said.

A wicked smile crossed Noin's face. "Who do you think about when you masturbate?"

Sally's eyes widened and she flushed. "LUCY! What kind of a question is that?"

"It's a fair question!" Noin defended herself.

"Well..." Sally blushed more. "Wufei, a few times. One of my previous boyfriends - oh, boy, he was a hottie." They shared a smile. "And... well...the person I think about most often is...."

"Well? Come on, spit it out!" Noin prompted, curious.

Sally took a deep breath, suddenly serious, and look her straight in the eyes. "The person I think about most often is you, Lucy."

Noin blinked - then blinked again. "Excuse me?" Eyes wide, she stared back at her best friend. "You think about ME?" Sally nodded silently, and Noin shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe... I never.. Sally, I never thought about you like that...."

"I know," Sally replied quietly. "That's why I never said anything." Her look was intense and yet gentle at the same time, almost a visual caress.

Noin was silent for several moments, looking down at her hands and thinking. Finally she looked up, serious. "Sal?" Her friend quirked an eyebrow. "Will you show me what it's like?"

Sally blinked at her a few times. "You mean..."

Noin deliberately leaned closer. "I think... maybe it's time I stopped trying to force Zechs to love me in a way that he can't. And... I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with... except... maybe.. you..."

Sally took a deep breath, then leaned forward to meet her. As their lips brushed together, Noin raised her arms to twine around Sally's neck. Sally embraced her in return, and the kiss, while still sweet, quickly deepened.

Sally traced her tongue over Noin's lips, and she parted them obligingly, darting her own tongue out to meet the other woman's. They tangled for a moment, dueling lightly for dominance. Sally fluttered her tongue along the top of Noin's mouth, while Noin traced her lips and teeth gently.

When they drew apart for air, both had a bemused expression on their faces. "That... was... really nice, Sal," Noin finally said softly. Blushing slightly, she murmured, "Can we do it again?"

Sally hesitated. "Noin, you ARE engaged to Zechs," she pointed out reluctantly.

Noin's eyes flashed. "I'm tired of playing second to a dead man! Did you know - he calls out Treize's name when he comes. Every time. I - it's getting to the point where I just want to break down and cry..."

"Oh, Lucy!" Sally caught her up in a firm hug. "I had no idea... how awful!"

Noin nuzzled her face into Sally's neck. "Help me forget about it, Sal... show me what it's supposed to be like."

Sally placed gentle fingers on Noin's chin and tilted her head back for another kiss. It quickly overwhelmed them both, catching them up in a wave of passion and carrying them along. Noin found herself stroking her hands down her friend's torso. Though it was odd to encounter the soft mounds of her breasts instead of flat, firm planes, it also felt strangely - right.

"Mmmm... Sally..." she murmured as Sally broke off the kiss to trail her mouth down Noin's neck. Noin played absently with one of the other woman's nipples, teasing it to a stiff peak, then palming the mound through the flannel. "Feels good..."

Sally returned the favour, sliding her own delicate hands down to cup Noin's breasts. They just filled her hands, the peaked nipples cradled between her thumb and forefinger. She pinched lightly, and chuckled when Noin moaned. "One advantage to same-sex pairings - you know exactly what feels good, and why."

Noin found herself lying down with Sally stretched half on top of her. The blankets fell away from them, but the slightly chilly winter air was no match for the heat raging in her body. She shivered slightly, arching her back to press her breasts more firmly into Sally's hands. Sally smirked and lowered her mouth to suckle, wetting the fabric over her nipples.

Noin tugged at the nightgown that Sally wore, as the other woman raised her hips to help. She bunched it up beneath her arms, and lowered her own mouth to return the favour, skin to skin. Sally made a little mewing sound and squirmed beneath her, encouraging Noin to take more of her ample breast into her mouth.

Noin shifted so that she was atop Sally, one hand teasing the breast opposite her mouth, the other roaming farther down. Sally sighed and moaned, and arched her hips into Noin's teasing touches, as the other woman circled the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Oh... Lucy... don't tease me... I've wanted you for so long!"

Noin slid her hand down to cup Sally's heat, feeling moisture seeping out from between her outer lips. "Mmm... you're already wet..." She drew one finger teasingly along the slit, making Sally cry out. Bringing that finger to her lips, she tasted the sweet fluid, smirking at the heat in Sally's eyes. "Tastes good." She returned her hand, gently massaging Sally's mound.

Sally gripped the blanket beneath her in both fists, tossing her head. "Lucy!" Noin finally took pity on her and worked her fingers deep into the warm wetness. "OH!"

Noin sat up to get a better angle, pressing two fingers deep inside her friend's body. "Feel good, Sal? Sure looks like it." She chuckled, and slid her fingers out a little, then back in, deeper. Sally moaned and twisted beneath her. Noin brought her thumb up to caress the upper part of Sally's slit, finding the tiny nub at the top that was the center of her pleasure.

"AH! LUCY!" Sally cried at the touch of that rough thumb on her clit. Noin stroked her in time with her thrusting fingers, causing her hips to pump with the rhythm. "Mmmm..." Noin added a third finger, stretching Sally's passage in a most delicious way. Sally's head thrashed about, her whole body tensed with the incredible pleasure.

Noin sensed her friend was on the edge of the release, and tried something she'd only heard of. She curled her index finger upwards, caressing the inner walls of Sally's passage. The other woman's eyes flew wide, and she screamed as her body spasmed, her tight heat flexing about Noin's fingers. "Oh my god!" Sally cried, panting as Noin slowly removed her hand.

"Lucy, that was absolutely incredible. And you say you've never done this before?"

Noin shook her head, blushing self-consciously. "No. But... I've read about it... I came across this page on the net one day by accident, and... well... it was really erotic..."

Sally laughed, her breathing beginning to return to normal. "Well... wouldn't do to leave you hanging, now would it?" She gave a loving smile as she gently pushed Noin down to lie on the blankets once again.

Noin sighed as Sally's hand quested down her torso, finding the smooth skin between her thighs. Sally's eyebrow rose. "You shave?"

Noin blushed. "Zechs... likes it better that way..."

Sally laughed in delight. "So do I, dear heart. It makes it much easier."

"Easier?"

"Mmm... I'm not sure how to explain. Let me show you." With that, Sally shifted downards, lowering her head to tease her tongue along Noin's heat. Noin gasped and arched upwards, feeling herself become even wetter than she had already been. "My, my, you're practically flooded, Lucy," Sally all but purred. "Enjoying this, are we?"

Before Noin could compose herself to answer, Sally found her clit with her tongue, driving all coherent thought from her mind. She buried her hands in Sally's silky hair, pressing her head down to encourage her to probe deeper. Sally pressed harder, teasing the nub delicately.

Noin shuddered and squirmed, wanting to escape from the intense sensation, and yet desperately wanting it to continue. Sally gently inserted two fingers, and the feeling of being filled while having her clit stimulated was almost more than Noin could take.

"Ah... Sal... that's incredible!" She gasped, clenching and unclenching her fists. Sally nipped slightly with her teeth, then soothed the tiny hurt with her tongue. She moved her fingers in and out slowly, setting a pace that drove Noin insane. "Faster... harder! Please, Sally!"

The delicate strokes became more firm, sending tiny spasms of pleasure throughout Noin's body. The dark haired woman moaned and writhed and pumped her hips, feeling something inside her twist and coil tightly. It was like, and yet unlike, what she had felt with Zechs, and entirely pleasurable.

Sally fastened her mouth down and drew Noin's clitoris deep inside her mouth, suckling on it. The sensation sent a white spear of pleasure through Noin's entire body, and she came with a loud cry, clenching tightly around Sally's fingers and sobbing from the sheer pleasure of it.

The pleasure was so intense that she actually blacked out for a second, coming to wrapped in Sally's comforting arms. "Oh... oh, Sally..." she gasped, still reeling from it.

Sally smiled gently at her. "Shh. I know. I love you, Lucy. I have for a long time."

Noin felt something in her heart blossom. "I - I think - I might love you, too, Sal. I - I still care for Zechs, but... you're the best friend I've ever had - and - I've never felt that good before."

Sally hugged her tightly, then settled down, cradling her against her shoulder and pulling a blanket over their twined bodies. "Then that's enough for me - at least for now. Sleep, dearest, and we'll talk again in the morning."

Noin drifted off to sleep on a wave of pleasure, happily snuggling into the arms of someone who loved her.


End file.
